


Parnassos Beetle

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempted Murder, Hux's monomolecular blade, M/M, Poison, armitage hux is tired, brendol hux manages to be a horrible man even from the grave, hux does the stabby, kylo ren is nowhere to be seen, poisonous beetle, some troopers are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: General Armitage Hux is tired enough of his job without a tantrum-throwing force user as supreme leader, and without attempted murders. He needs some rest, and surely he doesn't need a lesson on how 'great' Commander Brendol Hux was by some stormtroopers too devoted too the old empire– they won't let the past die, will they?Alternatively: Armitage Hux is tired of his father ruining his life even after his death. Kylo Ren is nowhere to be seen, he's probably taking a nap.





	Parnassos Beetle

**Author's Note:**

> uuhhh this is the first actual fic I post hopefully it's not horrible

He sighed at the amount of troopers on deck. They’d lost quite the amount this time, but he knew complaining wasn’t the correct way to deal with the matter.  
They ought to prepare more cadets for action. This was the last shift before he could log off and the general felt as if the weight of the entire base rested on his shoulders. He would’ve stayed for the following circle, but his back ached in strong bursts of pain and that alone was a suggestion to leave the bridge to his so-called Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.  
Ren in his first few weeks of command, had been, contrary to Hux’s predictions, quite silent if not for a few small orders.  
Hux didn’t know what game his superior had been playing and damned himself for not being quick enough to shoot dead the force user. Those brutal beasts thought they could get whatsoever they desired if they only used a little of their magic to slam objects, troopers and unfortunately, even general Hux himself, into adamantine walls. His throat clenched to the thought of that sadist being on his his way to the bridge of the Finalizer, just at the beginning of the night shift on Tedonis, like he’d informed the general.

The tail of his greatcoat stirred and tossed with every step he took towards his quarters. Since his rooms were next to a hobby room, he expected to meet at least a few troopers on their way to their amusement after a long shift of hard labour, but his only company that day was his lanky shadow. He pushed the buttons on the lock slowly, tiredly. The doors opened with a hiss and Hux stepped in the dark room.

Without having time to react, Hux found himself being shoved to the ground, he instinctively put his arms forward to protect himself from most damage of the fall. Before he could even turn around, the door slid shut behind him and the lights turned on.  
The general was not only confused, but extremely outraged at the fact four troopers had had access to his quarters.  
  
«Kriff! What—»  
  
He began to push himself up, but a hand grasped and pulled him up by his hair. He dug his teeth into his lower lip and struggled to get out of the painful hold. Confusion was mostly what he felt, because despite everything that had happened, all the troopers had always been loyal to the first order.

Could the intruders be rebels in disguise?  
  
«Reveal yourself, spineless shanks!»  
  
Hux screamed as he finally pulled away, his hand reaching for his blaster but finding the holster vacant of his weapon. He swore under his breath and prepared himself to fight with the monomolecular blade he hid in his sleeve. There were four troopers in front of him, and they stood in the way of the locked but openable with a touch of his finger. If he pushed his way through the first two, and stabbed the nearest one to the door, in the soft juncture between the mask and the neck of the trooper. He had trained for this moment, he was able to defend himself properly, he was a general, or better, he was _**the**_ general.

The general gathered his forces and extracted his blade, then ran towards his opposers, managing to shove one of them into the wall but having his sleeve caught by one of the enemies. The cloth of his greatcoat ripped, and he manage to move forward and hit a trooper in the side. Then he was pulled back, his arm forced behind his back and with a twist the blade was falling on the floor. He whimpered and turned, tried to, but was sent down, his knees hitting the hard steel and sending a jolt of pain right through him.  
A voice in his head tried to underline how weak he was, but he shook it away, reminding himself that it was not the time for such mental foolery.  
With a growl, low and heavy in his throat, he sent a glare to the troopers. He felt trapped, his arms constricted behind his back and on his knees.  
Vulnerable, no matter how much he struggled.

«You will be executed for such an offence!»

Hux barely heard himself over the sound of the troopers moving around, the one behind him had locked his wrists between metal rings. He watched them, with rage, and saw the one he’d hit with his blade clench his side as he bled copiously.  
At least he’d hit one.

He never stopped moving, trying to stand and to run away from the tight hold of the trooper that kept him prisoner in his own quarters. The two soldiers that weren’t busy holding him down were aiding the injured trooper, who was bleeding out on the ground. He wondered again who those people were and what they wanted to do with him. He was the general and someone would definitely notice his absence, if he were to be captured by whoever those disguised troopers were.  
He’d already excluded the chance they could be part of his own troopers, because he’d intensified their training even more, after FN2187’s betrayal.

He pulled on the metal handcuffs, feeling them digging into his skin and scratching it raw.

«What do you want from me?»

He asked, and was honestly curious about his fate in the hands of those dastards.

«You will pay, release me this instant!»

Writhing and twisting, the redhead began to understand the physical superiority of the trooper that pushed him down, but he wouldn’t accept it. If he were to accept it, it would mean he’d already surrendered.

«Bastard,»

One of the soldiers in front of him spat, his voice filtered through the vocoder of the helmet.

«You’re the one who’ll pay. Murderer!»

He had been called murderer before, and he never denied the accusation, since he was aware that his orders had led to the departures of many. He knew it was nothing he should be ashamed of, as if doing what was necessary for the order to progress was something shameful.  
A trooper knelt in front of Hux and reached for a small pouch, and pulled out an even smaller glass container.  
A beetle, huge and rainbow coloured on its back squirmed inside the transparent box. Armitage realised with horror what that was.

It had been his weapon of choice in the murder of his father, Brendol Hux.  
His spine tensed with nervousness and unease, the thoughts that insect brought back to him were too many and hard to deal with. He’d already buried those thoughts when he attended to his father’s funeral, but now they came back to him like a hoard of abominations.  
He’d temporarily frozen, as if mesmerised by the small creature and its dance, but knowing what would be his death if they planned on using that weapon. A long, painful death, but preceded by days of suffering, vital organs liquefying inside him and building up some metal gas that would eventually make him blow up from the inside. He’d witnessed the whole process with his own eyes.  
Armitage finally shook out of his thought induced trance, and glared at the man in front of him.

«I don’t know what you intend to do with that, but I suggest you reconsider your actions.»

He spoke and as soon as he had uttered those words, a hand was pressed over his mouth. It was revolting, and he could smell the leather of the trooper’s glove as well as a vague scent of dirt. He mumbled against the glove, feeling the man behind him shuffle, move into a more comfortable position as he held him down.

«We’re here to avenge one of the greatest members of the empire.»

The only trooper who hadn’t spoken yet took a step forward, taking off the helmet and revealing a young feminine visage, long hair tied in a neat ponytail.

«The man you killed,»

She continued, and took the box from the other man’s hands.

«An icon, a legend, a parent a snake like you never deserved.»

He was about to be executed for having killed that emotionless bastard. Hux almost trembled with anger at the thought the only thing good he’d done in his life was coming back to bite him in the ass. He couldn’t believe his survival instinct was the reason he was being killed, ten years after killing a man who not only had been a horrible, incompetent and useless member of the empire, but also a violent and verbally abusive parent. If he hadn’t killed him, the chances were that either Brendol himself would have killed him or sent him to his death in some way or another. He protested, his words getting lost between his lips and the hand pressed against them, accompanying his lamentations with some forceful attempts to break free.  
He didn’t want to die.

He helplessly watched as the woman took the beetle in her gloves hands, careful as if she could get stung even through her thick trooper armour. The man behind him finally removed the hand on his lips only to be able to pull the greatcoat off Hux, then undo a few buttons and expose his neck.  
In his struggling, Armitage realised that if no one were to come in his quarters anytime soon, he’d die. The beetle only took about ten minutes to inject a lethal dose of venom, and he knew they were aware of it too if they had the intent of killing him. He knew he could still run away, if only the trooper behind him could just loosen his hold onto him. He could save himself, he had to because no one would ever come for him, no one knew he was in danger and no one would save him even despite knowing his situation.

«You can still rethink this— you can—» He attempted saying, watching the woman come close with the beetle in her hand.

«Stop!»

It didn’t matter what he had to do, he just wanted to survive, exactly like he wanted to survive the abuses of his father, he wanted to live. His eyes widened, and he let out another scream, filled with desperation and anguish, which made the soundtrack to his last struggle to break free. Shaking, hair falling out of place and getting paler by the second, Hux could almost see himself, could see how pitiful he was in his last moments of life. Tears gathered in his eyes, his shame making them burn as if they were the acid about to be injected into his veins. He hated his captors, he hated his father for being the reason his life was going to be ended so prematurely, he hated himself for all the possibilities he hadn’t taken advantage of. He was scared, afraid of what unbearable pain he was going to be put through, of what would come after death, would there be peace? would there be hell?

The woman stopped for a second, looking moved, but then shook whatever compassion had come over her away and pressed the beetle to his neck.

«No, no, no, no!» Tears burned his skin as they parted from his eyes and followed a path down his cheeks. The sting wasn’t painful, but it sent a wave of agony through him. It was the sign death would be coming for him that day. Armitage felt the burning sensation of the venom entering his body, passing through his veins and getting him closer by the second of becoming nothing. It took very little for him to begin feeling dizzy. It was as if the Finalizer under his feet had been shaking, spinning and his head pounding, constricting him to a permanent state of confusion. He stopped understanding what was going on, stopped even thinking. He would die, and he knew that, but his knowledge stopped there. Everything was hot and blurry, even his attackers looked like nothing more than a black and white mass of murderers.  
Nothing came to his mind anymore, except for one word. «Help...» His voice was weak, and he felt weaker, he felt helpless.

No one would come for him.


End file.
